Revenge is sweet Sometimes
by Anne-potterfreak
Summary: “Mr. Black,go to your dormitory,you’ll get to argue later.First I have to talk to Ms. Black about other peoples offices and how you ask before you use them.”Dumbledore said. I suck at summairies.So if you want to know what's wrong Read and please Revieuw
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, my first English story. It plays in the marauder era. ****Please review what you think, hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, sadly enough. Only Christina Black (Sirius' half sister and Dumbledore's granddaughter.) is mine ****:) YAY ME!!!**

**x Anne**

Christina's revenge:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've written this letter regarding one of your students, Sirius Black, I'd like to complain about his behaviour. I find it very disturbing how he constantly interrupts in class and then looks at me with those beautiful grey eyes if to say: "Come get me..." It completely takes me out of my concentration.  
And then all the pranks he pulls besides class, and afterwards you just know it was his work but then he smiles so sweet you can't turn him in. This is very bad for my health, every time he throws back his perfectly black hair or winks at someone my heart stops beating and my stomach turns 360 degrees.  
It's just impossible to be around him and think straight at the same time. That's why I ask you to put him an a leash, a nice black collar with a chain attached. He's to hot to be walking loose. If you need anyone to hold the leash, I'm always available for walking him.  
I hope you will take my advice  
Sincerely Pr_

Sirius looked up from the letter Dumbledore had handed him and smirked: "Well, I AM attractive..."

Dumbledore sighted: "This isn't all there is to know, I didn't get this letter by mail whatsoever, I found it in the typewriter..." He swallowed.

Sirius looked at him: "What professor?"

Dumbledore swallowed again and blurted out: "I-FOUND-IT-IN-THE-TEACHERS-LOUNGE."

Sirius gasped and clenched his stomach: "Professor... you d-don't mean thi-this is written by a Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and asked Sirius who looked more then nauseated: "Do you have any idea who could have written it mr. Black?"

Sirius shook his head: "No idea, and I don't want to know who wrote it either to be honest."

Dumbledore nodded again: "Well then you can go, have a nice day mr. Black."

Sirius nodded back and turned to leave the room when the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in. Sirius' jaw dropped and he looked back and forth between the two Dumbledores: "What the f-"

"Would you please watch your language mr. Black." The Dumbledore at the door warned.

"Damn! You just couldn't have waited a couple more minutes." The Dumbledore behind the desk had slammed his fists on the desk and grinned to the Dumbledore at the door. He grinned back and said: "Well Christina, I knew you were going to revenge the whole 'Sirius turning your whole wardrobe pink' thing but why as me?"

Sirius gasped and started to walk furiously to the Dumbledore behind the desk who started changing into a fifteen year old girl who asked Dumbledore: "How'd you know it was me?"

Dumbledore grinned at her and said: "You're my granddaughter, I'm supposed to."

Sirius held still about 3 feet in front of Christina and pulled his wand, but she was quicker and had already stunned him before he could even open his mouth.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had walked to his desk and picked up the letter. When he'd finished reading it he asked his granddaughter: "I don't get how this is revenge though."

She smirked: "How 'bout if you include the fact that it's supposedly found in the teachers lounge?"

Dumbledore glared at her: "Sometimes I wonder why you aren't a Slytherin."

Sirius mumbled something agreeing, which you could only hear by his tone because he was still stunned.

Christina bowed to both of them and then asked Sirius: "Do you promise not to kill or harm me in any way if I de-stun you?"

Sirius mumbled something that sounded agreeing again so she de-stunned him.

Sirius wanted to argue with her when Dumbledore interrupted: "Mr. Black, go to your dormitory, you'll get to argue later. First I have to talk to Ms. Black about other peoples offices and how you ask before you use them."

Christina grinned sheepishly and muttered a "Sorry" while Sirius walked to the door, before he closed it after him he glared daggers at her while saying: "I'll get my revenge, you'd better watch out." Then he closed the door.

Christina turned to an angry looking Dumbledore, he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and looked furious: "So ms. Black..."

She swallowed: "Did I already say I was sorry?..."

**So? What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOAH!!! This probably is my fastest update evah!  
This chapter is a bit different from the last, a little more explanations.  
Thanks to:  
The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien: Thank you!  
istalkurmom4food: And thank you 2!**  
**Well... have fun with this chapter  
x Anne**

Aftermath

"Christina, I can not believe you misused you powers." Dumbledore said disappointed.

The girl cringed: "I'm sorry… really. He just… He pisses me off… a lot."

"I know." Her grandfather nodded understandingly: "But you can't just go around changing into people. You don't even control that power jet."

Christina bent her head and murmured: "I-know."

Dumbledore walked over and put his arms around her: "It's not fair, you know."

She looked up, confused: "Huh?"

"Well… you have all these kick-ass powers and he's got to do it with normal magic."

For a second they grinned at each other, then Dumbledore turned serious again: "After sixteen years I HAVE figured out that I can't stop you from taking revenge. All I'm asking is to be a little bit more careful with your powers. And try asking people before you turn into them, it won't hurt you." He finished with a smile.

Christina nodded and hugged him tightly and then they let go off each other.

"For now I'll let you go with a warning, next time you will be punished."

With a nod Christina said goodbye and walked out the office. Slightly puzzled.

She had expected she'd be in biiiiiiig trouble… but she wasn't. Yey!

"Hey, would you watch were your going?!"

Christina looked surprised at the person who had walked into her and who was now sitting on the floor, so was she.

When she saw who it was she sneered: "Me?! I was thinking, what was your excuse? Temporarily gone blind?"

The blond boy smirked: "Thinking? Oh please, we both know what you really wanted."

Still sitting down Christina kicked the boy against his shin.

He yelped and stood up quickly. Christina doing the same, not wanting him to have any advantages on her.

Malfoy squinted his eyes: "Bitch."

She grinned back at him: "Sticks and stones wuss, Sticks and stones."

He huffed, turned around and stalked down the corridor while Christina's grin only got wider as she realised what a complete and total girl Lucius Malfoy could be.

When Malfoy turned around she winked and yelled: "Now I think we both know what I really want."

He glared at her and disappeared around the corner.

Still grinning Christina turned around, her stomach growled. It should be near dinner time than. So she went to the great hall.

And bingo! Her stomach was never wrong… it was a Black thing, Sirius had exactly the same. I was very convenient… most of the time.

She sat down between two of her friend, Madison and Yasmin. Her bestest friend, Lily was sitting across the table, next to her new boyfriend. He kissed her and she giggled.

Madison, who was sitting on her right made gagging noises. For once Christina had to agree with her. Once she could stand, but this was the eighths time this week… And it was only Friday evening.

Behind Madison she saw James Potter, Sirius's best friend. He looked jealous at the happy couple. For a moment Christina felt sorry for him, then she realised it was his own fault… only he didn't know it.

Lily thought he was hot, the girls knew that. She just hated the way he treated people, if he improved that she might go out with him. But he was just oblivious in that way.

At that point James turned his attention to Christina, she smiled at him and rolled her eyes, he grinned back. Then they both turned back to their food.

"Well, how did it go?" Yasmin asked.

"What?" Lily wanted to know.

"Her revenge." Madison said proudly.

Lily sighted and Christina grinned at her potatoes: "Everything went as planned until…"

"Until what?"

Christina moaned: "Until the real Dumbledore walked in."

"WHAT?!" Madison and Yasmin said simultaneously.

"Grandfather walked in…"

"Did he get mad?" Madison wanted to know.

"Just a little, he sorta said it wasn't fair for me to use my powers and it would have been nice if I asked first." Christina sighted.

Lily laughed: "That sounds just like Dumbledore."

"How could it go wrong? Two weeks of planning and it went wrong… Why didn't we think of the real Dumbledore?" Madison dropped her head on the table, next to her plate.

Christina shrugged: "Ah, next time we'll have better luck. I hope. First I've got to survive Sirius getting even with me. He was really pissed off."

"And you think that is weird?" Said a voice from behind her. Yasmin, Madison and Christina turned around to see a smiling James: "Sirius just told me, great job. Could have been one of our jokes. Only he's really, really pissed at you. You do get that?"

Sighing Christina nodded: "I sorta got that when he tried to hex me."

"If I were you I'd watch out for his revenge." James said.

"I will, thanks for the warning."

He grinned: "No problemo." And with a little wave he walked away.

**This was chapter 2, next chapter****: Sirius's revenge… XD (poor McGonagall) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Owwwwkey people…**** Because of all your very kind #cough#non-existing#cough# revieuws I decited to post another chapter. So here it is.  
x Anne**

How Sirius got even

"Miss Black?"

Christina spun around, when she saw who asked she smiled: "Oh, hi professor McGonagall."

The woman smiled back: "Have you seen your brother lately?"

"Which one?" The girl replied frowning.

"The one in my house."

She thought for a minute: "No.. I haven't seen him for quite some time, he's probably planning one of his stupid revenges." She shrugged. "If he ever… ever has the guts to turn my wardrobe pink again I swear…" She trailed of, realising who she was talking to.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows: "You swear what?"

Her student blushed: "Nothing, I was just talking to myself." She said with a charming smile able to match her half brother's.

"What do you need him for anyway?" She continued.

Blushing McGonagall mumbled: "I've lost my…"

The rest of her sentence was so soft Christina couldn't hear what her professor had lost, frankly she really didn't care. Anything that could make McGonagall blush was to gross for words.

A cough woke her up from her thoughts: "Well, if you do see him would you warn me please?"

Christina nodded and watched her professor stiffly walk down the corridor.

Actually it did make her wonder, what could make McGonagall blush? She thought as she turned back around, walking to the quidditch pitch to ride her broom for a little while to take her mind off things.

If she didn't know her professor better she'd say Sirius had nicked her underwear, but Christina knew McGonagall always walked so stiffly. Than what else could it be?

Hmm… maybe he'd stolen her pyjama's, or her curlers. No, that couldn't be. All the Gryffindor students had seen her pyjama's and curlers already when she crashed a party in the common room last year.

"Hey gal! What are you wondering about?"

Christina shook her head to focus and saw Lily walking next to her, trying to keep up with her firm pace.

"What could Sirius steel from McGonagall that would make her blush?" She wondered aloud.

"Except for her curlers and pyjama's" Lily asked.

"Well, we've already seen those."

Lily nodded: "Maybe she's got…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Christina interjected.

"Yeah, I'd better not." Lily swallowed, "'cause if that's true I don't even want to know."

"Me neither."

"Hey, why don't we ask Sirius?" Lily motioned to the black haired boy who had just turned the corner and walked towards them.

Christina stepped aside and blocked his way: "What did you nick from McGonagall?"

Sirius made an innocent face: "Why would I want to nick anything from McGonagall?"

"I'm wondering that too, but just first answer the question _I_ asked." His half sister replied, not even slightly paying attention to his 'innocent' face.

He sighted: "I stole her curlers."

"No you didn't." Both girls said simultaneously.

"Whoa! I'm hearing surround sound." Sirius grinned.

Both girls sighted and Lily said exhausted: "The first time it's funny, Black. The eleventh time it's downright boring."

The boy rolled his eyes: "Fine, if you HAVE to know… I stole her bra."

Lily swallowed and Christina's mouth fell open: "You did WHAT?!"

"I stole her bra, now happy."

The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked puzzled.

Then they started giggling, until they finally just laughed him right in the face. Arms around the others shoulders so they wouldn't fall over.

"Y-y-you…" Lily eventually spoke, before having an other laughter.

"Stole Mc's bra!" Christina cried out before she laughed so hard she couldn't speak.

All the people in the corridor stood still and looked at the two girls laughing their head's off.

Sirius bent a little to the front and whispered calmly: "And then I put it in you closet."

For a second the girls continued to laugh, then Christina stopped and looked at her brother in sheer horror: "You did what?" She whispered. While Lily laughed even harder and without the support of her friend she fell on her knees.

"I put McGonagall's bra in your closet. What's wrong, don't you think it's funny? Lily does." He replied motioning to his sister's best friend who was sitting on her knees clutching her stomach, still roaring with laughter.

Before Sirius knew what had happened Christina had ran past him and up the stairs. Cursing herself for not putting a lock on the girls dormitory door.

Lily, who had finally stopped laughing and was gasping for air stood up, tried to glare at Sirius (which didn't work because she was still slightly giggling) and followed her friend upstairs.

When Lily caught up with her friend she had already opened the portrait of the fat lady and was walking towards the stairs going up to the girls dormitories.

She stopped Christina and held her by her shoulders: "Chris, he's just trying to piss you off."

"Well, than he's doing a great job." Christina replied through clenched teeth.

Lily sighted: "Chri-his! There's nothing up there that shouldn't be there. Sirius is a boy, there's no way he could come up to the girls dormitory."

Chris raised her eyebrows: "If there's no way, how come he could turn my wardrobe pink?"

"Uhm… jeah…" Lily fell silent and Christina brushed past her, up the stairs."

When she opened the door to the sixth year girls dormitory she froze, shocked from the image that took place in front of her very eyes.

There, in front of her closet stood professor McGonagall. She had two bra's in her hand that were definitely not Christina's.

"Miss Black." McGonagall spoke as soon as she'd noticed the girl in the doorway. "I would have NEVER expected something like this from you."

"B-b-b-but I-I-I d-did-dn't, S-sirius h-h-he…"

"What is it miss Black? Let me guess, you didn't do it?" McGonagall looked very pissed.

Christina swallowed in a very cartoon like way, she was in trouble…

**What will happen next??? If you want to know REVIEUW!!!**


End file.
